


En el baño del McDonald's

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barista!Even, Bathroom Sex, Bottom!Isak, Isak y Even estan demasiado calientes para aguantar ir a su casa, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top!Even, en el relato hay más historias sexuales entre ellos, even tiene 20 e Isak 18, sexo en un mcdonalds, sexualmente activos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak esta muy caliente, tuvo que soportar todo el día de esa forma hasta salir de la escuela, pero sus amigos quieren ir al McDonald's y justo se encuentran con Even en su descanso.o Even e Isak teniendo sexo en un baño público de un mcdonalds porque no pueden aguantar hasta llegar a casa.





	En el baño del McDonald's

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es solo sexo, sexo y sexo, narrar experiencias sexuales y demás cosas porque Even e Isak están tan calientes que solo pueden pensar en ello y es basado en una anécdota de un youtuber jajaja.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Isak está caliente. No debería estarlo pero lo está y odia ese momento del día donde lo único que quiere es llegar a casa para que su caliente novio le haga el amor hasta que grite y todo el complejo de departamentos se dé cuenta lo bien que lo hace. Isak preferiría estar ahora en su casa, ha tenido que soportar todo el día en la escuela, al menos las operaciones matemáticas y la clase de biología había mantenido su mente alejada de pensamientos insanos para la ocasión, porque cuando Isak se levantaba caliente, lo único que podía pensar era en polla —la de su novio en realidad— y como la iba a chupar. Por lo tanto, la conversación con Sana y su debate sobre ¿cómo circula la sangre en los animales invertebrados? Había sido tan poco atractivo y toda la calentura que sentía en el momento en que dejó su casa e ingresó a la institución había desaparecido.

Pero lo que más odiaba era que Even se había graduado meses antes. Por lo menos si Even estuviera en la escuela se abrían frotado un poco o él le hubiera chupado la polla o algo para calmar el calor que sentía en su cuerpo, se las hubieran ingeniado, no es la primera vez que tenían sexo en la escuela, aunque nadie lo supiera ellos habían estado probando algunas partes de la institución cuando nadie los observaba y eso hacía pensar a Isak _¿por qué diablos estaban siempre calientes?_  
Tenía sexo todos los días, a veces dos veces al día, salvo cuando Even estaba en depresión, en esos momentos Isak solamente lo apoyaba con abrazos y suaves besos en la cabeza, pero no duraba demasiado como para que Isak extrañara tener sexo con él.

Hoy Even no estaba deprimido, a decir verdad estaba muy activo e Isak pensó que un episodio maníaco estaba en camino. Cuando Even estaba maníaco trataba de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, de ser posible él se quedaba despierto para que no se escape, pero Even se entretenía demasiado jugando con su cuerpo y esos días experimentaba los múltiples orgasmos, porque Even no solía detenerse o llegar tan rápido. No es que Isak se quejara de ello, la verdad le encantaba, pero también sabía que Even estaba maníaco, por lo tanto no era del todo agradable e incluso no usaban protección en ese momento.  
Isak no se preocupaba, Even estaba limpio y él también, aun así era complicado luego con toda la suciedad y el semen que escurría.

_¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso JUSTO ahora?_ JUSTO cuando está hirviendo y necesita jalársela o cualquier otra cosa para relajarse. Y velo aquí, ya ha pasado una hora desde que salió de la escuela y se encuentra en el McDonald's del centro con Jonas, Magnus y Mahdi.

Que no se malentienda, Isak amaba a sus amigos, ellos lo habían apoyado en su transición para aceptar su homosexualidad, no sabría que hubiera hecho si ellos se ponían en contra de él por sus gustos sexuales, por lo cual se sentía tan agradecido que simplemente cuando preguntaron de ir a comer una hamburguesa al McDonald's —ya que ninguno de ellos había tenido la oportunidad de comer algo en la cafetería al mediodía— acepto inmediatamente.

Pero Isak estaba tan caliente que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la conversación animada que estaban teniendo. Se relamió los labios constantemente y jugaba con el papel de su hamburguesa con queso. Nadie notaba su incomodidad, ni siquiera Jonas que era su mejor amigo y detectaba todo, aunque lo agradecía, era mejor así que tener que explicar que estaba deseando llegar a su casa, ponerse la mejor de sus ropas y esperar a Even para que le diera polla durante las próximas dos o tres horas, porque estaba tan caliente que pensaba que una vez no sería suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo y Even conocía más su cuerpo que él mismo.

Y entonces lo escuchó:

—Even está aquí —dijo Magnus alegre como siempre. Isak levantó la cabeza y miró que efectivamente su alto y apuesto novio estaba a unos metros de ellos, mirando la lista de hamburguesas de la pantalla, dispuesto a ordenar—. ¡Even, Even, aquí!

Even giró, reconocía la voz de Magnus desde la lejanía, incluso si estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla y aunque su rostro parecía cansado luego de horas de trabajo en Kaffebrenneriet, sonrió instantáneamente. Isak pensó que su suerte no podía ser peor, dado que ver a Even era un suplicio ahora, tendrían que esperar hasta llegar a casa para poder relajarse juntos en la cama y todo era más fácil cuando no tenía a Even delante de él vistiendo esa camiseta a rayas dos talles más chico y ese jean rasgado color azul oscuro. Isak trató de evitar mirarlo a los ojos, porque estaba comenzando a nublarse y luego que Even pidiera una hamburguesa simple con papas y gaseosa, se acercó con ellos.

—¡Hey, chicos! —saludó y miró a Isak—. Hola, bebé —Isak hubiera jurado que el tono de voz de Even cambió unos segundos, pero intentó no pensar en ello y darle un beso en la boca mientras Even acercaba una silla y la ponía junto a Isak.

Los chicos siguieron con su conversación e Isak intentó evitar que sus ojos y los de Even se encontraran, pero no le fue nada fácil, tenía a Even junto a él, golpeando sus piernas con las suyas y relamiendo sus anchos labios una y otra vez.

Isak no era un chico suertudo. Bueno, si lo era, tenía un chico ardiente de pareja y su vida sexual era muy buena, sus amigos eran los mejores y en la escuela le iba bastante bien. Pero ahora se sentía el mayor perdedor de todos, caliente y sin poder hacer nada, con sus amigos hablando a unos centímetros de él y con su caliente —muy caliente, demasiado caliente— novio a su lado. No quería venir ahí mismo, frente a sus amigos, por lo que intentó tomar un poco de gaseosa para enfriar su cerebro.

Pero algo pasó y un suave gemido que solo escuchó él, salió de la boca de Even.

—No hagas eso, bebé —susurró Even, Isak giró para ver que su novio estaba completamente sonrojado y no comprendió que había hecho para ponerlo así. Entonces volvió a tomar un poco de gaseosa, succionando y lamiendo el sorbete, lo que provocó otro gemido bajo en su novio.

Entonces lo supo, Isak inconscientemente estaba tan necesitado, que prácticamente le estaba haciendo una felación al sorbete de su bebida_. ¡Mierda!_ Pero no tan mierda, porque su novio estaba reaccionando y cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los celestes junto a él, Isak lo supo, realmente lo supo. Even estaba tan cachondo como él o incluso más, sus labios se habían vuelto rojos de tanto morderse y sus ojos brillaban y se nublaban por la lujuria.

No es que no hubieran tenido sexo, en realidad si habían tenido durante la mañana e Isak tuvo que limpiarse muy bien antes de irse al colegio, aun estaba limpio, por lo tanto podía relajarse.  
Even lo miró, lo miró intensamente y volvió a relamerse los labios y morderlos mientras su vista viajaba por todo el cuerpo de Isak, el pequeño cuerpo de Isak, porque a pesar de medir más de un metro ochenta, Even medía al menos diez centímetros más —y no solo de altura—.

_'¡Mierda, Isak, concéntrate en la comida!'_

Tenía que relajarse o saldría corriendo a su casa, y Even aun tenía dos horas más antes de volver al departamento que compartían. '_Tienes que relajarte, Isak_,' se repetía en su cabeza. Pero cuando mordió su hamburguesa mirando a Even constantemente, el mayor cerró sus ojos y no aguantó más, Isak lo sabía porque lo conocía muy bien, estaban conviviendo desde hace unos cuantos meses.

—¿Quieres ir al baño? —preguntó Even. Isak se quedó unos momentos pensando '_¿al baño? ¿Para qué querría ir al baño?' _Pero la cara de Even estaba desencajada por la lujuria y sus ojos brillaban sin control.

Entonces dos de las neuronas que no estaban lo suficientemente calientes reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta lo que pedía Even. Oh, sí, él quería tener sexo con Isak y se lo estaba proponiendo de esa forma sutil. Isak entonces afirmó.

—Sí por dios —contestó y ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde van? —preguntó Magnus, eso hizo que Jonas y Mahdi se dieran la vuelta.

—Ehm.... —Isak miró a Even como apoyo, él lucía tan relajado y tranquilo.

—Vamos al baño, no nos sentimos bien —indicó Even y tomó el brazo de Isak.

Jonas, Mahdi y Magnus arquearon la ceja, no era común que dos hombres vayan al baño juntos, pero tampoco indagaron demasiado, volvieron a su conversación y tanto Isak como Even pudieron retirarse.

Los baños quedaban en el subsuelo, lo cual era bastante agradable. Even tiró de Isak hacia uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta. Era pequeño, pero los dos no estaban lo suficientemente fríos para pensar en los espacios, Even lo acercó más a su cuerpo y le comió la boca, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos.

—Mierda Isak, estuve pensando en ti todo el puto día, no sabes lo difícil que es trabajar con una erección —Comentó con su voz baja y ronca mientras se frotaba con Isak para demostrarle como estaba.

—Ah, yo también bebé, te extrañé tanto —soltó Isak, casi en un sollozo, Even estaba muy duro contra él, lo cual lo ponía como roca, mierda ¿por qué Even tenía que ser tan guapo, tan caliente?

—Estaba delirando por meterme en ese pequeño, apretado y caliente trasero tuyo —gruñó contra el cuello de Isak, mientras este gemió en su oído—. ¿Estás suficientemente limpio para papá?

—Sí, si lo estoy —se quejó, Even se alejó haciendo que Isak nuevamente se queje, esta vez más fuerte.

—Primero: chúpame la polla, sé que lo estás deseando —Even se desabrochó el cinturón, desprendió el botón de sus jeans y bajó la cremallera.

Even tiene esos boxers rojos que tanto ama Isak, le recuerda a la ropa de russ que tenía Even hace unos meses cuando se graduó, como habían follado durante esa temporada, simplemente a Isak el color rojo lo volvía loco y Even lo usaba cada vez que podía, porque sabía que enloquecía a Isak.

Even sentó en el inodoro que tenía la tapa abajo después de bajarse un poco los jeans y el boxer, dejando al descubierto su enorme erección.

La primera vez que Isak la había visto, se asustó e incluso había pensado que nunca podría tenerla dentro sin sentir un horrible dolor. Pero el sexo, el cuidado y perseverancia hizo que cada día fuera más fácil la invasión y Even ahora sabía cómo hacerlo, porque aparte que era enorme, Isak estaba siempre muy apretado.

—Chúpalo, bebé, chúpalo como chupabas el sorbete de tu bebida —Isak gimió cuando Even soltó esa frase y sin dudarlo se arrodilló y metió su cabeza entre las piernas de su novio.

Al principio solo arrastró su rostro entre los bellos púbicos de Even y pasó sus labios por la longitud dura como el hierro, luego se atrevió a más y lamió un poco, solo un poco, porque Even estaba húmedo por la transpiración de todo el día en sus pantalones. El mayor gimió fuertemente y usó una de sus manos para apretar el cabello rubio de Isak, esos risos preciosos que le volvían loco y eran tan suaves a su tacto. Ese acto, hizo que Isak se aventurara a meter el pene en su boca y usar sus manos para masajear las partes la cual no podía llegar. Aunque Isak tenía la garganta muy profunda y podía tomar mucha polla de Even, no era suficiente, tal vez con otro tipo si pudiera pero con Even no, aunque el pensamiento le daba repulsión, ¿Isak con otro tipo? Definitivamente no.

Empujó con su mano la cabeza de Isak para que este tomara más de él y eso hizo que se atragantara un poco y se apartara para toser, pero eso no dejó que Isak dejara de chupar sus bolas, su pene, todo de él, estaba muy mojado y si no fuera porque Even decidió tironear del cabello de Isak para apartarlo, seguramente se hubiera venido en todo el rostro de Isak y aunque a Even le encantaba ver a su niño bañado en su leche, no quería terminar aun.

—Voy a prepararte bebé, bájate los pantalones.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Isak, sorprendido—. Puede entrar alguien.

—¿Y? —los ojos de Even estaban muy dilatados y eso encendió aun más a Isak, quien bajó sus pantalones de chándal que usó ese día (Durante la tarde, Isak se había insultado por llevar los pantalones más holgados y finos de todo su armario, pero ahora mismo estaba agradecido).

También bajó los boxers azules que llevaba y dejó que Even mirara su polla erguida. Even era muy bueno en el sexo oral, recordaban la primera vez que habían tenido, Isak fue muy ingenuo en pensar que serían versátiles luego de esa noche, pero no fue así, Even siempre había sido más dominante y aunque habían intentado una vez darse vuelta, Even se caracterizaba por ser cien por ciento activo, por lo tanto no duró demasiado esa posición y tuvieron que cambiar drásticamente a la de siempre. Pero una mamada de Even nunca estaba de más cuando tenían relaciones sexuales y aunque Isak estaba esperando eso, Even no lo hizo, le dio la vuelta y metió su cabeza entre sus nalgas.

Los ojos de Isak se abrieron cuando sintió la lengua de su novio en su entrada y mordió sus labios para evitar gritar, porque a pesar de estar en el subsuelo, podía oírse un grito proveniente de ahí, sobre todo si estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

Entonces Even comenzó a usar sus dedos, Isak no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor vertió un poco de lubricante en sus dedos, giró para verlo y encontró un sobrecito abierto en su pierna derecha, Even siempre estaba preparado y a veces Isak no sabía porque llevaba en su billetera un condón y un paquetito de lubricante, ahora mismo agradecía que Even fuera tan precavido.  
Cuando sintió un dedo, no pasó nada, Isak era apretado, pero estaba acostumbrado a cosas grandes y además esa misma mañana habían tenido relaciones, por lo tanto aun se sentía un poco más abierto que de costumbre. Pero cuando Even metió un segundo y tercer dedo, Isak apretó su puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaran blancos, su mandíbula presionó contra su maxilar superior. Ya estaba listo o al menos Isak pensaba que lo estaba, pero Even continuaba metiendo profundamente sus dedos en el más joven e Isak ya se estaba lastimando los labios para evitar gemir.

—Evy, por favor —gimoteó Isak, Even levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres, bebé?

—Ya estoy preparado, por favor, por favor...te necesito —jadeó, casi llorando. Even entonces se detuvo y sacó sus dedos dentro de Isak, haciéndolo gemir más sonoramente.

—Bien bebé, siéntate en papá, vamos, papi te va a dar lo que necesitas —indicó aun sentado.

Isak se quitó los pantalones (que gracias a dios, nuevamente, eran de chándal) y los bóxers, se posiciona encima de la polla de Even, agradeciendo que sus piernas son lo suficientemente largas como para poner una de cada lado del inodoro hasta incrustarse en su novio y tomó desde abajo la polla para rozarla con su entrada dilatada. Presionó fuertemente sus ojos y empezó a descender mientras Even pasaba sus manos por sus caderas hasta llegar a su cintura, también sintiendo como ingresaba en el espacio reducido de Isak. **_Dios_**, se sentía como una liberación luego de estar caliente todo el día, tener a su novio dentro de él le permitía bajar un poco la calentura, se sentía relajado y mucho mejor, ellos habían aprendido a hacer el amor durante esos años que estaban juntos y a pesar que en una ocasión Eskild había entrado a la habitación mientras Isak estaba encima de Even montándolo —lo cual por cierto fue muy vergonzoso porque Eskild empezó a hablar con Even mientras Isak enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de su novio—, al mudarse juntos eso ya no pasó y tuvieron momentos para experimentar nuevos morbos en la cama que compartían.

Isak gimió fuerte cuando lo tuvo completamente adentro y aguardó unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse, estaban haciéndolo a pelo y recién ahora Isak se estaba dando cuenta. Cuando giró su cabeza hacia Even preguntando por qué no estaba usando condón, este levantó los hombros y bufó.

—Lo usamos la última vez que fuimos a ese restaurante familiar con mis padres y no lo repuse —comentó. Oh sí, recordaba ese día, los habían interrumpido en mitad de camino y tuvieron que ir a cenar con los padres de Even, durante toda la cena se miraron constantemente y habían terminado en el baño público.

Isak rodeó sus ojos y empezó a rebotar encima de la polla de su novio, así como a Even le gustaba, mientras este acariciaba su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba con cada movimiento. La mirada de su novio viajó por su cuerpo y se detuvo en su rostro, estaba tan rojo y con los labios mojados y abiertos que Even no pudo aguantar a besarlos y chuparlos entre sus anchos labios. Isak adoraba ser besado por Even, le encantaba que Even apoyara esos labios gruesos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo y cuando hacían el amor, los besos de Even eran más calientes de lo que jamás hubieran imaginado.  
Entonces en un movimiento bien dado, Even tocó la próstata de Isak y lo hizo temblar, ese temblor tan delicioso en sus manos logró encender a Even más de lo que estaba y se levantó, llevándose a Isak consigo y estampándolo en la puerta para ser él quien dominara el sexo. Solía pasar, a Even le encantaba tener el control y aunque a veces dejaba a Isak con ese trabajo —sobre todo cuando lo montaba—, Even siempre terminaba llevándoselo contra la pared o la cama o el piso o la mesa, lo que sea, Even terminaba tomando el control y yendo más deprisa, para hacer gemir a su bebé.

Pero entonces escucharon algo proveniente de la puerta.

—¿Qué fue eso, papá? —la voz de un niño se escuchó y tanto Isak como Even se quedaron congelados, aunque eso no impedía que Even moviera sus caderas en círculos para darse más paso en el cuerpo de Isak.

—No lo sé, cariño —contesta el hombre mientras lava sus manos. El pequeño curioso comenzó a observar con sus ojos y Even agradeció que tenía a Isak encima de su cuerpo con las piernas enredadas en su cadera, sino, el pequeño chismoso vería dos par de pies en un cubículo—. Vamos hijo.

—Pero quiero ver que pasa —dijo el pequeño antes que su voz desapareciera y la puerta se cerrara.

_Cállate niño, déjame follar en paz_, se decía mentalmente Isak y suponía que Even también lo decía.

Durante todo ese tiempo Even había mantenido una mano en la boca de Isak para que no gimiera mientras golpeaba su próstata, porque a pesar que había dos intrusos en el baño, Even no había parado y el ruido que escuchaba el chico era el golpe de las caderas de Isak contra la puerta, la cual agradecía fuera de madera dura para resistir lo que Even le estaba haciendo.

Isak aprovechó, que el pequeño chismoso se fue, y usó sus manos para arrastrar el cabello de Even hacia arriba y desacomodarlo, mientras recibía a su hombre dentro de él y gemía más fuerte su invasión, esto descontroló a Even quien continuó con su tarea de romper a Isak hasta que llegara, quería ver su cara al venir, quería verlo, porque le encantaba.

—¿Estás cerca, bebé? Es...estoy muy cerca —dijo entrecortadamente y con la voz ronca, conocía suficiente a Even para darse cuenta que el sexo público era su debilidad, que no era la primera vez que tenían relaciones con alguien del otro lado, incluso una vez, mientras Even jugaba online con sus amigos de Bakka (con los auriculares y micrófonos puestos), ellos habían tenido sexo en el suelo y sus compañeros lo habían escuchado, tal vez por eso mismo es que no le había molestado cuando Eskild entró al cuarto cuando ellos estaban casi llegando y continuó como si nada estando él presente o en el baño del restaurante familiar o, mierda, su novio era un pervertido y lo que más le gustaba es que todos sepan quien estaba haciendo gemir y sentir bien a Isak.

—Ce...cerca... —y lo estaba, Isak sintió unos últimos golpes en su próstata híper estimulada.

Even sonrió y golpeó un par de veces más contra la puerta hasta sentir el crujir de la misma y llegó, justo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Isak ensuciando sus ropas y también parte de su rostro, aunque a Even solo le llegó al cuello porque era demasiado largo como para que salte tan alto el venir de Isak. El menor sintió como lo llenaban y a su vez el semen de su novio resbalaba por sus nalgas y caía en el piso.

Respiró profundamente antes de salir de Isak y apoyarlo gentilmente en el suelo, había sido demasiado excitante y ambos se sentían mejor ahora, más tranquilos. Limpió a Isak, se vistieron y salieron del baño rápidamente. Cuando subieron las escaleras un niño los miraba con la ceja arqueada, Isak lo miró y negó con la cabeza, Even simplemente sonrió y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su mesa.

—¿Había mucha cola en el baño? —preguntó Magnus al ver que ambos llegaban.

—Sí, pero llegamos los dos —Isak se sentó, estaba algo incómodo por lo abierto que se sentía, pero se había relajado lo suficiente.

—¿Pasó un huracán en el baño? —Jonas, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento, miró a Isak, el cabello de Isak y luego el de Even. El menor bajó la cabeza asintiendo y se sonrojó, mientras Even se rió.

No bastó decir nada, cuando Isak empezó a cojear mientras se retiraban, Magnus, Mahdi y Jonas se dieron cuenta que Isak y Even no fueron al baño porque se sentían mal.

—¡Con una mierda, viven juntos! —dijo Magnus—. ¿No pueden parar un día siquiera?

El resto, Isak no escuchó.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Wooo! Esto fue intenso. Espero que les haya gustado y haya compensado el fic oscuro que hice ayer. Estoy en mi máximo nivel. Gracias. Besos a todos y agradecería los comentarios y kudos.


End file.
